High Heeled Ed
"High Heeled Ed" is the 24th episode of Season 2 and the 50th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all of the neighborhood boys (excluding the Eds and Jimmy) are away go-carting, and in order to be able to successfully scam the girls, the Eds must spy on the remaining females and Jimmy in order to find something that will appeal to them in order to con them. Plot Eddy's next idea for a scam is a ride through the sewers of Peach Creek called "Ed's Swamp Ride ". Edd is disgusted by this, but Ed is naturally interested, especially since it means he gets to dress up as an "Ed-a-puss". When Jimmy falls into the sewers, Eddy thinks he's found a customer, but Jimmy isn't quite ready for the gritty, grimy underworld, and has to be hauled out by Sarah. Sarah taunts Eddy over his idea, and when Eddy retorts that Kevin, Rolf and Jonny will be perfectly willing to pay, he learns that all the other guys have left the cul-de-sac on a go-karting expedition. After the girls leave, Eddy realizes that he now has to figure out what girls like. He notes that the Eds have to find their sensitive side. Ed mentions his rash, but Eddy ignores him, saying that they have to find out what girls like. Ed then brings up that Sarah likes to watch him eat yogurt from his belly button, at which point Edd butts in, saying that he thinks they should go out and study the girls before Ed fills his head with any more disturbing images. The trio head out to the playground, where their intended victims are playing. After some covert spying, Edd states that he has found the answer. They need to come up with something soft, clean, and fresh. Eddy decides upon pants, much to Edd's confusion, but Eddy backs up his claim. After all, Nazz wears pants, Jimmy wears pants, and Sarah wears pants. Edd then points out the flaw: Eddy wears pants. Having won the argument, Edd turns his mind to thinking of things to attract the girls. The first attempt is the irresistible Snuggle-me-Ed: Ed covered in drier lint. This is soft, clean, and fresh, but the girls are somewhat disgusted by the idea. This is not helped when Ed, mishearing Eddy's pitch of hugging him, thinks that there is a bug on his person. Ed then panics and runs into the fence, knocking it over. It tips and smashes onto Sarah and Jimmy, and Sarah loses her earring. Seeing the fuss that Sarah kicks up, Eddy has a brand new idea: open a jewelers. A can of gold paint comes in handy for the Eds, as they can and have painted many items gold, making them look like jewelry. The girls are incredibly hard to satisfy, though, and are not interested in any of the merchandise put out. Ed then states that they must "give 'em what they want! Can openers." After all, his mom loves can openers, and moms are girls. While painting it, Ed accidentally slices the bottom of the can open and causes a minor catastrophe, spilling the paint all over his pants. This accident soon proves serendipitous, however, as Sarah, Nazz, and Jimmy all would love the pants. Nazz tries to beguile Eddy into giving her the pants as a "gift", while Sarah puts the squeeze on Edd. The winner, however, is Jimmy, who reaches into his deep pockets and pulls out a whole $5. Eddy instantly sells, and Jimmy puts them on and begins to walk. Unfortunately, the pants harden, and Jimmy trips. The pants hit the ground and shatter into pieces, and Nazz is quick to take the refund and give the money back to Jimmy. The Eds stand in the lane, disappointed but not terribly surprised by this turn of events. Suddenly, Ed remarks on how an extended period of time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing, and his friends look at him, surprised by this burst of intelligence. They remark on it, but Ed soon goes back to normal, loudly saying "Hug me!" and chasing his friends in order to get one. Eddy manages to escape, but Edd is caught and hugged by his still-trouserless friend, closing the episode. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "I am an Edapuss because I am Ed!" Eddy: from Ed's coils "You're gonna be 'Ed-a-dead' by the time I'm through…" people talking and gets a smile Nazz: offscreen "'Swamp rides'?" Sarah: unimpressed "Oh, brother!" Eddy: "Customers!" ---- *'Jimmy': on seeing Edd in a gas mask "Gym teacher!" Ed: "I am an Edapuss because I'm..." Eddy: Ed "Hold it, he hasn't paid yet, numbskull!" up Jimmy "Welcome to Ed's Swamp Ride. That will be 25 cents!" ---- *'Eddy:' "We'll make a scam for them, we just need to find our sensitive side." Ed: the point "I found my sensitive side 'cause it has a rash." Eddy: noise Edd: disturbed "Thank you for sharing that with us, Ed." Eddy: "Now, what do girls like?" Ed: "Sarah likes to watch me eat yogurt from my belly button." pause Edd: "Ahem, before Ed fills my head with anymore disturbing images I suggest a study." Eddy: "Study? I follow my gut, Double D." Ed: "I smell waffles, guys!" ---- *'Jimmy': on top of the slide "Won't I stick to it and chafe my thighs again, Sarah?!" ---- *'Jimmy': Eddy; then recoils from Eddy's hair "Yuck! You smell of cheap shampoo, I'm tearing." ---- *'Ed': as security guard "Imported by an armored truck from the House of European Wieners..." Eddy: "Behold!" Ed: "Behold!" ---- *'Sarah': "Hurry, Jimmy!" Jimmy: "When are we going to push back our cuticles, Sarah?" ---- *'Ed': "Are moms girls?" Eddy: "…I'm not sure…" Edd: "Well, technically…" Eddy: "…Beats me." ---- *'Nazz': the Eds jewelery selection "Eddy, I'm looking for something a little different, but still the same so it matches without being too similar." ---- *'Jimmy': Ed's pants "Pinch me I'm dreaming - I feel just like Elvis Presley. Jealous?" ---- *'Edd': the girls figure out the Eds' scam "Exposed!" Eddy: "Busted!" Ed: "Nope, can't think of a word." ---- *'Ed': there in his undies "Spending an extended time in female company can be mentally disorientating and physically confusing." Eddy: "What's up with you?" Edd: amazed "Ed's trouser-less state seems to have jarred an intellectual moment within the confines of his brain." Eddy: "Ed is that you?" Ed: "Hug me!" Eddy: "Well, that didn't last long." Ed: Eddy "Hug!" Eddy: Ed off of him and climbs over the fence "Ed!" Ed: "Double D my friend!" Edd: "Please Ed, throws away a garbage can Ed no wait! to climb over the fence then succeeds Eddy!" Ed: while running through the fence speaking from behind it "Hug, guys!" Edd: "Ed! You're in your underwear!" Ed: "Okay, I feel loved now." Trivia/Goofs *When Jimmy falls in the sewer, his two plasters are brown but when he calls for Sarah they turn white. *This episode shows that none of the characters are limited to just their neighborhood; Kevin, Rolf and Jonny went off go-karting for the entire day. *This is the first time we see Sarah and Nazz flirt to try and get what they want. *4th time Rolf is absent. He is mentioned only by Eddy. *6th time Kevin and Jonny don't appear. They are mentioned only by Eddy. *33rd time The Kanker Sisters didn't appear. *''Fourth Wall Break'': When Eddy gets an idea for how to impress the girls and Jimmy, an idea light bulb appears over his head. The light bulb then goes out and Eddy flicks it to light it up again. *This marks the first time Sarah ever cries. Sarah would cry again in "For Your Ed Only", "Is There an Ed in the House?" and "Truth or Ed". *The Cul-de-Sac was not shown in the episode. *This is the second episode that the Eds travel into the sewers. The first was in the episode "Quick Shot Ed." *If you think about it, Eddy was right. The pants were what impressed the girls and Jimmy the most. *When Edd said "Retreat," Ed's arms are shorter than they used to be, or his coat just got longer. *On the playground, Ed says "Quack," but his mouth does not move when the scene shifts over to the next one. *When Eddy throws Ed, or Officer Ed, into the fence for another fake gold jewelry inventory stock, Ed's mouth did not move when he shouted "WHOA!". *Apparently, Jimmy is afraid of the gym teacher. *Eddy saying "This ain't a library, buy or get lost!" is a reference to the sign that says "This is no library, buy or get out" in the Meat shop in Danny Antonucci's cartoon short Lupo the Butcher. *We learn that Eddy's hair smells unpleasant; according to Jimmy it smells like "cheap shampoo". It's quite possible that cheap shampoo is what his parents buy, or at least buy for him. *It's unknown why Jimmy was the only boy besides the Eds who didn't go go-karting. The Eds were most likely not told about this since they're outcasts for the moment, and Jimmy didn't go probably due to his femininity, although it may also have had something to do with his being the youngest boy in the show. *When the Eds show their Snuggle-Me Ed, Nazz had a bike with her, but when Ed bursts through the fence a few scenes later, the bike disappears. *The spatula used for the fake gold jewelry is referenced by Eddy in "The Good Ol' Ed". Gallery Swamp Rides.jpg|Swamp Rides scam. Sewer Boat.JPG|Tentacle Ed. High heeled ed 022 0001.jpg|Snuggle-me-Ed Jimmy!.jpg|"Jimmy!" Bingo.jpg|BINGO! Cry1.jpg|Sarah cries for the first time ever. Ed edd omg.jpg|"Retreat…" Ed's Jewelry Store.jpg|Ed's "Jewelry" Store. Edd Taking notes on the back of a slide.PNG|Edd taking notes on the back of a slide. Video See Also *Sewer Boat *Snuggle-me-Ed *Ed's Jewelry *Gas Mask Category:Episodes Category:Season 2